


Breakfast

by Punk



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabblish, Futurefic, Gen, Humor, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

"Faster! Faster!" Chloe yelled, throwing bread around and tearing through the apartment.

Clark looked up from his cereal. "What?"

"I'm late for my econ midterm and the toaster's too slow!" she cried, stopping in the kitchen to stare at the toaster and stomp her feet. She yelped. "Blue book!"

Darting into her bedroom, she made a noise like her bookcase being dumped over. Clark got up to help the toaster along.

"No time for toast!" She came screeching back into the kitchen, scarf flapping wildly, crumpled exam book tucked under her arm. He handed her two pieces of bread, secretly supertoasted, and her travel mug of coffee.

"Mwah!" She kissed him on the cheek and sped out the door. "My hero!"

Clark sat back down to finish his cereal.


End file.
